The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System
'The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System '''is the first installment in ''The Magic School Bus series of PC games. Summary Ms. Frizzle takes her class, and Arnold's cousin, Janet, on a field trip to the planetarium. But it turns out to instead be a field trip up into outer space to explore the solar system. However, after blasting off, Ms. Frizzle goes missing after the bus gets hit by a meteor shower. She then contacts her class and tells them how to find her. They'll have to play the games on the planets and moons and win tokens. For each token they find, she will give them a clue. After getting three, the player will have to try to guess which planet or moon she's on. Locations The class visits each the planets and/or moons in order to find Ms. Frizzle. Mercury The first planet from the Sun and the closest to it, named after the Messenger of the Gods. Wanda does a report on this planet. Venus The second planet from the Sun, and the hottest due to its heat-trapping atmosphere, which is composed of sulfuric acid, and named after the Goddess of Love. Keesha does a report on this planet. Earth The third planet from the Sun, and where Ms. Frizzle and her class start on before they go on the field trip. Janet does a report on this planet for extra credit. The Moon The only location in the solar system that astronauts have landed on. Phoebe does a report on the Moon. Mars The fourth planet from the Sun, known as the red planet. Ralphie does a report on this planet. Io, Jupiter's Moon One of Jupiter's moons, the fifth planet from the Sun, and is the first of the gas giants with its storm, the Great Red Spot. Dorothy Ann does a report on this planet. Mimas, Saturn's Moon One of Saturn's moons, the sixth planet from the Sun, that has the most rings. Tim does a report on this planet. Miranda, Uranus' Moon One of Uranus' moons, the seventh planet from the Sun, the class stands sideways there due to the way Uranus and its moons rotate. Carlos does a report on this planet. Triton, Neptune's Moon One of Neptune's moons, the eighth planet from the Sun and the last of the gas giants, named after the Roman God of the Sea. Janet does a report on this planet. Pluto The ninth and final planet from the Sun, which is the smallest in the solar system and has a moon that is almost the same size of the planet itself. Arnold does a report on this planet. Science Experiments There are many different science experiments on each planet and moon to try out. Revolving Planet On this science experiment, the player can see how the speeds of Earth and Mercury compare. After making them revolve around the sun, a birthday cake appears on both of them, and the player can then click on it to see how many birthdays the player would have had on that planet in a year. Venus Blanket On this science experiment, the player can try to keep Venus' heat in by changing the Sun's and gas cloud's sizes and using the thermometer to see how hot Venus is. The player can also see what could happen to a slice of pizza on Venus. Crater Creator On this science experiment, the player can use a sling shot to make craters on the Moon. They can make different sized craters by using different sized meteors, different aims of the green rubber band on the sling shot, and different directions the sling shot is aimed at the Moon. Mars Match On this science experiment, the player sees two black and white pictures of similar things on both Mars and Earth. The player then has to try to find out which picture is on which planet, Earth or Mars. If the player guesses right, the two pictures then change from black and white to color to show what's different about Mars' and Earth's riverbeds, sand dunes, volcanoes, canyons, and other things on both planets. If the player gets it wrong, they lose a strike. If they lose three strikes, they're out. Pack and Fill On this science experiment, the player can see how many each of the other planets in the solar system could fit inside Jupiter, the largest planet in the solar system. They can use a dispenser to start and stop the flows of planets to see how many Mercurys, Venuses, Earths, Marses, Saturns, Uranuses, Neptunes, and Plutos could fit inside Jupiter. Design-O-Ring On this science experiment, the player can have fun designing their own rings for Saturn. They can use a dispenser to drop rocks, dust, and ice around Saturn to fill its rings and make it rotate. Tilt and Match On this science experiment, the player uses a spinning beach ball to match the different angles each planet in the solar system rotates. They use a boot to kick the beach ball to change the angle it's tilted in, and click on it to make it spin. While it's spinning at different angles, the player then has to choose which planet rotates at that same angle. Planet Cut and Slice On this science experiment, the player uses a pair of scissors to cut each planet in the solar system in half to see what scientists believe is in the middle of each one. After cutting each planet from Mercury to Pluto in half, the player can then click on the layers in each planet to see what scientists believe they're made of. Pluto Loop On this science experiment, the player tries to send the bus into a perfect circular orbit around Pluto. They player can click on the ramp to choose the angle and the bus' rocket thrusters to choose its speed. Then they need to click on the bus to make it zoom to send it into orbit around Pluto. On certain speeds and angles, the bus will orbit all the way around the planet, but on other speeds and angles, it won't. Category:Video games Category:1994